


Acts of Service

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, IgNoct, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Fifteen year-old Noctis is in deep in the throes of puberty and he’s having...problems. He turns to Ignis, of course, for help._________________Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is Brotherhood era, before Noct meets Prompto. Noct is 15, Ignis is 17. 
> 
> Idk man I was just in the mood for Ignoct smut, so here you go. Underage warning and all, but enjoy!

It was the third time that week that Noctis had woken up with wet sheets and a hard dick. The prince groaned. He rolled over onto his stomach, shifting ever so slightly. The thin pants against black silk sheets did nothing for his morning wood; his breath hitched as he gently rocked his hips, the friction feeling delicious and all his brain could think of was  _more_. It didn’t take long for him to come again, his hand reaching down his pajama bottoms to stroke himself to full finish. He sighed in the aftermath, face flushed and body sweaty and limp. Ignis was probably going to fuss at him for having to change the sheets  _again_.  

*** 

“Highness,” Ignis said, approaching the desk slowly, steaming pile of chicken and vegetable curry in his hand.  

“Hmmmm,” said Noctis, not looking up from his algebra homework. His shoulders slumped, feeling seconds away from drifting off into a fantasy dreamland, one with a distinct lack of math. “Fuck equations,” the prince mumbled as he moved his textbook to make room for the food. His eyes darted from  _x_ to the bowl and he scowled. “Also fuck vegetables, no offense.” 

“Hush. You need them. The sauce will make them bearable. Just eat fast,” his adviser chided. Then, softer, “Are you well, Noct? You seem a bit...distracted. This isn’t your usual lethargy.” 

Noctis put his pencil down and sighed. “I’m fine Specs. Just tired.” He waved nonchalantly to the books and papers littered on his desk. “Not much motivation for homework tonight. Sorry.” 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Ignis leaned over his shoulder, placing each hand on the desk around Noctis, face hovering over the prince’s right side, chin almost touching him.  

If Ignis noticed the sudden change in Noct’s breathing or the sudden blush of heat in his cheeks, he said nothing. He was so close, Noctis could feel Ignis’ hair brush his cheek. He dared a look sideways and Ignis’ brilliant emerald eyes were narrowed at the math book on the desk, quickly analyzing the concepts in order to explain them to Noctis. The prince shivered and swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He looked away before Ignis looked at him. “Um, uh. I mean.” Noctis pointed to a word problem. “I kinda don’t get this one?” 

Ignis picked up the pencil and began to sketch out figures on a blank sheet of paper,  voice calm and straightforward as he helped Noctis with his math homework. Every exhalation of Ignis’ breath sent jolts of energy straight between Noct’s legs, and by the time Ignis had finished helping him with the assigned problems, his food was cool enough to eat, but his pants were too tight for comfort.  

Ignis fixed himself his own bowl and sat in the large armchair near Noct’s desk, and the two ate in comfortable silence. It was nearly seven at night, and the bustling hub-bub of the Citadel had calmed down for the evening. Noctis was supposed to have had dinner with his father, but the King had been in bad form and so Ignis had taken it upon himself to whip up something quick and bring it to Noct in his bedroom while he worked on homework.  

The prince managed to eat all of his vegetables, though not without grimacing the entire time. Ignis picked up his dishes and set them back on the servant’s cart he’d used to wheel in the dinner.  

“I’m very proud of you, Noctis. Thank you. Your father will be delighted to know that you’ve had a healthy meal this evening.” Ignis finished tidying up Noct’s room, placing clothes in the hamper, arranging shoes in the closet, straightening the bed and pulling the sheets down. Then Ignis made a...a noise.  

Noctis registered it about two seconds too late— _the wet spot on the bed_ —when he bolted up from his chair, face flushed and eyes wide in terror as Ignis finished arranging the pillows. The adviser turned.  

“Something wrong, Noct?” 

“Uh...no, no, just...I’m pretty tired now. Thanks for dinner and the homework help, Iggy. I’m just gonna lie down. You can go.” 

Ignis smiled. “You’re sure you don’t need me for anything else, Highness?” 

Noctis felt more heat flood his cheeks. “Um, nah. No, I’m...I’m good.” 

“Very well, Noct. See you in the morning.” 

“Yeah...yeah. G’night Specs.” 

“Sleep well, Highness.”  

 

That night, Noctis came three times to the memory of Ignis’s body pressed close against him, the shape of his smooth, pale forearms beneath pressed, rolled-up sleeves, hair ticking his cheek and breath so close to his mouth.  

 _Shit_. 

*** 

Noctis awoke to his grand, usually dark Citadel bedroom suddenly being flooded with too much light to comprehend at once. He made a strangled sound in his throat and turned over, angrily shoving a pillow on top of his head. “Turn it off,” he mumbled.  

“As much as I live to serve,” came the familiar voice, “I’m afraid that I’d be hard-pressed to turn off the sun.” 

Noctis shuddered, and not only from being woken up so harshly. He hadn’t had a wet dream, but he was definitely hard, and Ignis’ presence wasn’t helping anything. Maybe he could convince him to go away while he got up and sprinted to the shower to take care of himself.  

Nope.  _Nope_. Ignis was dead set on torturing him by sitting on the bed and yanking the covers off of him.  

“Ignis,” Noctis groaned, voice thick with sleep. He turned halfway onto his stomach, angling his hips down and bringing one leg to the side in order to hide his little problem.  

“No slacking today, Highness. You have training with Gladio this morning, and I’ll be damned if I get another earful from him or the Marshal on your account.” 

Noctis made another loud groan and he kicked at his adviser, who caught his ankle in one swift movement and, with the continued momentum, flipped the prince on his back with little effort.  

“Ah, shit, Specs! No!” Noctis reached down to cover himself as Ignis merely lifted an eyebrow. The prince scooted towards the head of the bed and drew his knees together. 

“Noct. What’s wrong? Are you injured? Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

Noctis looked away and bit his lip. Ignis was there to help him, right? Protect him, meet his whim... _every_ whim?  _Help_ him? He’d surely been needing help lately. But what would Ignis say if Noct asked him to...if he told Ignis he wanted to... 

“Highness.” 

Noct couldn’t ignore the firm command in Ignis’ voice. He turned to his adviser, pale face flushed pink, chest heaving, hidden behind folded legs. He could swear he could hear his heartbeat in his cock. “I...I...” 

“Tell me,” Ignis all but purred. “I am here for you, Noctis. You know that. I am dedicated to you. If there is something bothering you that’s within my power to rectify, please let me do so. I want to help you.” 

Noctis choked out a sob as he hung his head and cried. Ignis was on him in an instant, surround his short body with long, hard, lean muscle. Noctis was suddenly overwhelmed by the softness of Ignis’ shirt, the musky scent of his cologne, the light perspiration on his collarbones. Ignis’ top two shirt buttons were undone; as Noctis raised his head he noticed this, and there was only room in his body for one brain, then—and it wasn’t the one in his head. Without thinking or considering the consequences, he pushed his lips to Ignis’ bare skin in a light, breathy kiss.  

Seconds before, Ignis had been as a blanket over him, folded to Noct’s every curve, holding his hurting prince, trying to comfort him in the best way he knew how. Then he felt the prince’s lips on him, an unmistakable intentional action, and his whole body went rigid and he sucked air through his teeth.  

Noctis didn’t pull away, he didn’t want to, he kept his lips pressed to the bottom of his adviser’s throat because he was afraid of what was going to come after, and fuck all if he didn’t want this moment to be lodged in the primal parts of his brain for months to come. Suddenly he felt a hand—long, lithe fingers gripping his chin and pulling him up and away from underneath Ignis’ head.  

“Noct,” Ignis breathed as he gazed into the prince’s clouded blue eyes, blown out with desire.  

“Ignis, I...I want...I want...” 

“Sssshhhh,” Ignis threaded his other hand through the prince’s hair, and he shivered at the way Noctis melted into his touch. “Tell me what you want.” 

Noctis swallowed hard. “Gods, Ignis. I want...you. I can’t take it anymore. Please.” 

It was Ignis’ turn to blush. “Noct, are you sure, I...” 

“You said. You said you’d help me. You said you’d help whatever is bothering me,” Noctis whined as he shimmied down from his seated position until he was lying flush against Ignis’ side. Noctis maintained eye contact with Ignis, whose breath hitched at Noct’s tented pajama pants, as the prince moved the adviser’s hand from his chin to his cock. “Fuck, yes,” Noctis hitched as soon as Ignis’ hand closed around his length. “Please, please, Ignis.” 

“Is this what you want, Noct?” Ignis kept his hand on the prince as he moved further down the bed.  

“Yes, gods, Iggy, for...for weeks now...can’t...can’t take it anymore...” Noctis bucked his hips, searching for movement, for friction. “I want, I want...” 

“Hush, darling. I’m here.” Ignis bent down and kissed and palmed Noct’s cock through his pants.  

Noctis cried out loudly and bucked his hips again, gasping for air. He thought he might’ve heard Ignis command him to strip, but he wasn’t sure—but still, he wasn’t taking any chances. He hurriedly threw his shirt over his head and lifted his hips to kick off his pants, grateful to himself that he’d started sleeping sans boxers. He laid back down and took the time to locate where Ignis had gone. He was missing the feel of another’s hand on him.  

The adviser let out a soft  _oh_ at seeing the prince’s nude form on the bed, cock jutting up proudly between his thighs, slick with precum, red and hard and ready. Noctis watched as Ignis shed the rest of his clothes, including his glasses, folding each item as he placed them on the oversize armchair. Ignis double-checked the lock on Noct’s door, and then went to the bed.  

Noctis thought he might come then and there at the sight of Ignis’ tall, chiseled form  _crawling_ to  _him_ on his  _bed_ , and he bit back a moan as Ignis hovered over his face.  

“No, Noct, let me hear you,” Ignis whispered as he lowered his head, planting soft kisses down the side of Noct’s cheek, on his jawline, to the side of his throat. Ignis began licking stripes up and down, pausing every few seconds to suck red marks into pale skin—not enough to last, but enough to pool blood there for the time being. “Gods, Noctis, you’re beautiful.” Ignis almost cried as the prince shook and rolled his hips up at the praise. He brought his forearms down to the bed and then their bodies were flat, their cocks pressed against each other’s stomachs, and Noctis was crying out again, mangled groans of  _Oh, Ignis_ and  _Fuck, Six, oh fuck oh gods_ and  _please_ _please_ _please_ and Ignis didn’t care anymore, suddenly didn’t care about Noct’s training schedule or his council meeting or protocol or propriety, all that be  _damned_ , his prince  _needed_ him and Ramuh strike him down if he wasn’t going to bow to Noctis’ every fancy.  

Ignis kissed his way down Noct’s throat, holding down one of the prince’s thin wrists in one hand while the other pinched and flicked a nipple; his mouth was occupied with the other pink nub, and he alternated teeth and fingers on each of them until Noctis was begging, shaking from the stimulation, rutting up against Ignis’ hard abs.  

“Ignis, I...I...” 

“Tell me what you want, Highness.” 

“Mouth, please,  _please_ , I need it, gods, fuck...” He trailed off as he flopped an arm over his eyes. Every nerve, every fiber of his being was on fire and the fire had a name.  

Ignis licked his lips and gathered saliva in his mouth as he gently kissed the velvet head of his prince’s cock, one hand gripping the base, the other softly massaging his balls. 

“Gods, Ignis fuck, I’m gonna...” 

Ignis hummed in approval as he steeled himself and took all of Noct’s cock down to the hilt, nose brushing up against scattered black hairs; and he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue and then his prince was filling him with his release, pent-up weeks of secret frustration pulsing hard and hot down his throat. Ignis swallowed the salty but not unpleasant taste of Noctis—maybe it was all the pineapple desserts the prince had been requesting lately—waiting until he felt the prince go soft before pulling away.  

Ignis sat up on his haunches and watched with pleasure as Noctis came down from his high, all boneless and breathless and flushed, panting hard, body still jerking in little spasms. “Highness,” he said after several minutes of watching the prince.  

“Yeah...Iggy, fuck,” he breathed, finally removing his arm from his eyes and gazing at Ignis.  

“Was that what you needed?” 

“Yes, Ignis, yes,” Noctis groaned, suddenly getting turned on again. “Thank...thank you...” 

Ignis hummed and went to stand up.  

“Wait, wait, where are you going?” 

“I’ve dawdled for too long, I’m afraid. And you as well. I suppose I’ll get another talking to, but,” he smirked, “I’d say this was worth it.” 

“But, but what about you?” Noctis unconsciously licked his lips at Ignis’ naked form, his adviser’s cock hard and ready between supple, muscular legs.  

“This morning wasn’t about me, Noct.” 

“But, I want you. It’s not fair for you to do all of...that, and get nothing in return.” Noctis  _pouted_ and gave Ignis the sad puppy dog eyes he knew were almost irresistible.  

Ignis stared long and hard at Noctis before turning and going back to the bed. He lowered himself on top of Noctis again, reveling in the way the prince shivered against him in pleasure. “What do you want, sweet prince?” Ignis whispered in his ear.  

“I want...fuck, Iggy. I want your cock.” Noctis whined.  

Ignis stiffened and lifted himself so he could look Noctis in the eye. “Are you sure you’re ready, Highness? I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” 

“I trust you,” Noctis was saying as he was pulling something, a couple of things, from the Armiger, and Ignis’ nostrils flared as a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms fell to the bed beside them.  

“I say,” Ignis started, but then Noct was reaching up and pulling his face down and crushing his lips against his, and Ignis moaned into the kiss, which goaded Noctis on, all teeth and swirling tongue and spit.  

 

Ignis finally managed to wrench himself away from Noct’s sinful mouth. He opened the bottle of lube and spread a little on himself, then followed with a condom; he then spilled a gratuitous amount on his fingers and reached between Noctis’ cheeks. “Have you...have you touched yourself before, in this way?” 

Noctis nodded. “I bought a fake dick a while back. I don’t play with it often, but sometimes.” 

Ignis smiled at the prince. “Are you sure you want me to be your first?” 

Noctis stared. “Why would I ever want anyone else? You’re everything to me, Ignis. This feels...it feels right, with you, like this.” 

Ignis’ heart clenched so hard he could feel it, and he had to think of other things that were _not_ his naked charge under him in the bed in order to keep from crying. He gently pushed a finger to the rim of Noct’s tight heat and pushed gently. “Relax, Noctis,” Ignis sang, putting a hand on his hip and rubbing soothing circles. “You’re doing so well.” 

Noctis keened at the praise and willed his muscles to unclench, and soon Ignis was sliding one finger in and out of him with ease. He warned Noctis before adding a second, and he began to pump with more purpose, curling his fingers finally and hitting that  _spot_ deep within the young prince. Noctis cried out and he felt his balls clench, felt his cock harden again. “FuckIgnisrightthereohgods,” he managed all in one breath as Ignis continued to move his fingers inside of him.  

“You’re beautiful, Highness,” Ignis said again, voice all wrecked. “I had...I had hoped beyond hope that someday you’d want me just as much as I’ve wanted you. I’ve waited for you, you know, I’d held out faith that you would be my first.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and Noctis’ hips went up, up, up, and Ignis pushed him back down with the hand on his hip and added a third finger without warning, finally using his digits to scissor him open.  

“Ignis, Iggy, oh fuck oh Six,” Noctis was babbling, crying. “Need you so badly, fuck, I love you, fuck, Ignis...!” 

“Noctis,” Ignis practically growled as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Noct. “Are you ready?” 

“Please, Ignis, give yourself to me...!” Noctis was crying and he didn’t care.  

Ignis thought he could die right then and have lived a fulfilling life. He guided the tip of himself into Noct’s ass and stayed there, moved a little in and out, before drawing back and inserting himself in a little more. Gradually, slowly, with encouragement to the prince beneath him, Ignis was flush against Noct. He held the prince’s legs against his torso, ankles over shoulders, and waited.  

“Ignis,” Noctis hissed. “If you don’t move I’m gonna...” 

And Ignis moved, drawing himself back out to the head and slamming back into Noctis with a groan.  

“Fuck!” Noctis wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself in tandem with Ignis’ thrusts. If the taller man hadn’t confessed to being a virgin too, Noctis would have pegged him for doing this a hundred times before, because every thrust was hitting his prostate and bringing him to quivering dry orgasm over and over.  

“Noctis, I’m close, I’m going to...” Ignis’ voice trailed as he bent over Noctis, pushing the prince to practically fold in half. The adviser brought his lips to Noct’s again and this time, it was a slow, deep kiss. “I love you too, Noct,” Ignis was breathing ragged in the prince’s ear. “My life, my body, my soul...I have never been anything but  _yours_.” Ignis buried his head in the crook of Noct’s neck and began to thrust faster, chasing his release.  

“Ignis, I’m...” And Noct was coming again, hand still around his cock that was trapped between their stomachs. “Iggy, fuck, come for me, please.” 

And that was all Ignis needed to howl and grunt into Noct’s sweaty pale skin and release, not stopping his hips as he continued to milk out his orgasm.  

 

They stayed like that until Ignis heard his phone ring, and for the first time in his life, he ignored it. Then Noct’s phone rang, and then there was banging on the door and Noctis was fumbling for pajama pants, rolling his eyes at Gladio’s threats on the other side.  


End file.
